Mayhem at Amaburi
by Kurai Tora
Summary: New year, same old problem. One more race for the 500,000 visitors for the park. Can this new face help or will she bring everything down?
1. Chapter 1 - New hire

Amagi Brilliant Park had just closed up for the day, and it was time to wrap up for next day. "Sento, what are the numbers for today?" The assistant looked at the report. "A total of 902 visitors." He turned back to the computer. "It's good for a weekday. I expect more during holidays." A knock rang in the room. "I'll get it." Sento opened the door, only to meet part of a huge green head and a large purple eye. "Are you hiring?"

* * *

Manager and assistant led the newcomer to a separate room. "Sheron, right?" It was a bit of a surprise to see an Eastern dragon all of a sudden, but after it turned on a green haired woman, the interview started. "I wish to work here." He looked at the resumeé. "It says here that you worked at some large parks, so why here? You could have aimed for something like Dishney." Sheron scratched her horn. "I preferred a place with a fellow dragon." Sento recalled who was. "Oh, Rubrum." He glanced at the skills part. "You are a crafter and summoner, what are those exactly?" The dragoness pulled a few items from her bag: some bullet shells, a sniper and a pistol. Then she snapped her fingers, making a tiny tiger appear on Kanie's table. "I was in the Army in my world, they called me the best." Sento was staring at the sniper like a kid did with candy. "Go on, it only has my version of Painbringer." Kanie had a bad feeling. "It's thirty times the pain of a groin kick." He shrank a bit at the cheery tone.

The three stooges were eavesdropping by the door, scared of what this meant. "Did she just give that to her-ron?!" "Mii! It's really bad-mii!" "Fumo... I hope that it's the limited kind." They heard something that chilled them to the bone. "They're really simple to make, so I have a few crates of them laying around, it's even my favorite pastime." It was official, pissing Isuzu off had a much greater risk now, then they focused on the conversation.

As his assistant admired her new toy, Kanie decided to know better this potential hire. "What kind of attraction do you offer?" Sheron mused a bit. "I was thinking of a shooting game, the guests enter a track and have to pass by my summons. They come undone with contact." He flicked the tiger, that popped away. "Good, that means that the guests will be safe. So, a survival shooting track..." She seemed thoughtful. "What's the matter?" She made a worried face. "Why do I sense a grudge type curse here?" Kanie and Sento stared at her in shock. "I don't like to spread it, but I am a curse breaker as well." "You're hired!" Then three mascots barged in, shocking Sheron. "Get her-fumo!" "Eeh?!"

* * *

The green dragon was a bit overwhelmed for her quasi-kidnapping, and sitting in front of her was a small girl. "I am Latifa, may I know your name?" "Sheron. So you are the one with the curse. May I examine you?" She could feel the stares at her back. 'What will they do if I can't help her?' She focused on identifying the kind of energy affecting the girl.

"By the way..." Sheron turned to Isuzu. "Why do you hide your skill with curses? It's an asset that nobody would refuse." The dragoness turned back to her exam. "I don't know about your land, but there's a stigma towards the ones who can handle curses in most places, as one needs to know how to cast to know how to remove." Latifa got worried at her gloomy look. "I trust you! I can feel that you're a nice person!" She was pleased with the kind words from the princess. "I can see that I will appreciate working here." She messed the hair of the blonde.

Sheron looked at the group, who had hope in her words. "Well, I can't do anything..." The mood took a nosedive. "I have to research this, I feel that there is a way to undo the damage." Everybody cheered up. "Thanks-fumo!" She smiled, glad to be of help. "But it will be like... hardcore minesweeper, because there might be hidden curses if the caster had sufficient hate." Moffle cringed. "And if you fail in the process-fumo?" All eyes were on Sheron. "She will die."

* * *

A red dragon had seen the green one on the distance and got severely flustered. "By the gods! I haven't seen another one in a long time!" He rushed to organize his dwelling, but it wasn't like he expected a visit or something like that. "Aargh! It's so messy!" His room was stuffed to the top with his many trinkets, books, scrolls and such, all spread haphazardly. "I'm sorry my magazines, but I'll have to seal you for a while."

"What is he doing?" The Digerries watched as some tomes whacked the dragon as his cabinet threatened to fall. "Let's help him, I heard that a female dragon just got hired." The moles tended to Rubrum and spruced up his sleeping quarters. "Leave the job to us, go greet her!" The chief mole gave a thumbs up to the dragon.

* * *

 **Well... I'm starting a new story without even finishing my previous ones... But in my defense, I thought that the dragon was such a cutie to be forgotten!  
**

 ***Keels over, sobbing***

 **FUCK! Why didn't I find this earlier?! Now I can't read the novel! Let's pray for anime season 2!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Settling in

Sheron was nodding off in her newly appointed sleeping quarters, having worked herself to the bone to prepare her attraction with the Digerries. "Uugh... keep a grip self!" She should have gotten some Red Cow or such when she had the chance. "Nghh..." It was a losing battle to the Sandman. *Blam* She fell to the floor, already snoring.

Rubrum sneaked in, expecting to see her awake, but at the sight of her asleep on her table, he pulled one of the sheets over her. 'Better go...' He prayed to not fudge up in making a bond with her. 'Mii... how interesting-mii!' A pink dog had seen the red dragon exit the room and his rotten mind took a turn for the gutter, a deep one.

* * *

Manager and assistant got ready to enter Sheron's attraction, picking up the BB guns and some reloads. "What will we face in there?" Kanie had a bad feeling from previous interactions, namely Moffle and Rubrum games. "Let's see... at first, you face things like bunnies and squirrels, then you move up the food chain. There will be some mythical beasts as well, like unicorns and such." He got a really bad feeling at this. 'Did she put a Hydra in there?' If he wasn't wrong, myths included some nasty things. 'And there was the time when the pirates came...'

It was a fairly straightforward game, shoot down the enemies within a time limit and then face a level boss, although Sento was doing better than Kanie by miles, having five different stages. But one of the bosses was a huge Chimera that spat fire, which avoided every projectile until the girl managed to shoot it down before it gored him. The scenes were creepy and the foes could give nightmares to sensitive people, as every level had dim lighting and the animals seemed to have rabies. To sum it up, they would have to put an age restriction, at least the dragon didn't put zombies or such. 'If she had put tentacles...' He heard a gun clicking behind his head. "Kanie-kun..." He gulped, recalling what she received last night.

Kanie huffed hard, almost collapsing, while Sento just polished the BB gun provided for the attraction and Sheron awaited for feedback at the exit. "So?" He rolled up some paper and whacked the idiotic dragoness for the trouble. "Do you guys even know what it means to hold back?!" Sheron nursed the red mark on her forehead. "Was it that hard?" Another whack for her trouble. "It was a friggin' rush! Tone down the amount of foes by level!" The greenie nodded and went to make the changes.

* * *

Sheron chugged down some beer in the staff room, grimacing at her shitty day. "What's the matter-ron?" The sheep sat in front of her. "That brat kept berating me about my attraction, nagging about the tiniest detail!" She crushed the can in her grip, making the liquid squirt on her face. "Here's a tissue-fumo." The rat sat by her side, massaging his shoulders. "Thanks..." "Well, the manager can be like that, but he did help to save the park-fumo." "Oh? But your issue with him is-OW!" Moffle punched Macaron out cold. "Silence!" Sheron decided to keep quiet for her own health, popping another beer can. 'Not even my handler had such a touchy berserk button...'

"What happened-mii?" The dog came a few moments later, surprised to see his buddy on the floor. At the glare of Moffle, he shut up and sat down as well, already guessing what Macaron was about to say. "By the way-mii..." Dragon and rat focused on him. "When will you and Rubrum hitch u-pyagh!" She threw the can at him with all her strenght. "Don't pry into people's lives!" The rat blanched at a certain memory. 'Thirty times the pain of a groin kick-fumo...' Why did she have to supply Sento of all people with those bullets? He still felt the sting from his brief scuffle with Kanie that she broke off before it even began. 'She said the truth about them-fumo...'

* * *

Sheron rushed out, intending to research some more about Latifa's curse. 'It's so fucking obscure!' She stomped around as a dragon, annoyed at the thrice darned mage who left such crappy work for to undo. 'If there's one thing I'm sure of, is that it's not a simple solution like (True love's kiss) or whatever.' She decided to fly a little to unwind, taking care to get the weirdness censor charm on place. She took the wind as it ruffled her crest and fur, messing around with the clouds.

It did the trick until she heard wings flapping. "Can I fly with you?" It was the red dragon. "Rubrum, right? Sorry for not greeting you, I was so busy..." He waved his paws in assurance. "I know how work is tiring, but we can talk now." She snorted, diving through a cloud. "Yeah... I hope to land a fixed job now." He got curious. "Why? Weren't you popular in other parks?" She got some veins popping on her temples. "I got the blame for idiots messing with my work." He could see the fire in her eyes. "But you like here, right?" She circled around him. "It's nice, to tell the truth." He smiled like a puppy. "If you need help, just ask." He got a sense of dread at what he just said as her eyes got a malicious glint.

* * *

"Hmm..." Kanie was looking at the visitor chart. "To break the 1K mark during a working day, Sheron was a nice booster." He mulled over her eccentricity, praying to every god out there for her to not end up leveling the park by accident. "Kanie-kun, is there a problem?" He sighed. "I hope that this new hire doesn't blow up in our faces." Sento nodded in agreement. "I honestly hope that she can help Latifa-sama." Oh yeah, the reset curse issue. "Let's not jinx it by worrying."

* * *

 **Here's Sheron~! Please bring a friend to read, it's like guests visits for the author! Ahem, if you have any questions, just PM or review.**

 **How to picture me along with the cover image: honey badger-like body and paws, my tail is half my body's length, no wings at all. My horns work like deer antlers, falling off every year. As human: green hair down to middle back with some waves on the tips, I will usually be with a green kimono. I'm around Ashe-chan's height.  
**

 **σ(°Д°;)(** **I wonder if I really can undo the curse...)**

 _ **Hey, overgrown lizard! The park's about to open!  
**_

 **Gotta go, the prissy's callin' me-ow! A can?  
**

 _ **I heard you! Hurry up!**_

 **Fine! Don't get your panty in a knot-urk!  
**

 _ **Thanks for lending Steinberger, Sento.**_

 **It's fine, the Painbringer bullets are cheap. Oh, she wrote something.  
**

 ***The killer's a sissy prick***

* * *

Tiramie sneaked into the green dragon's room, expecting to find an useful spell book. 'Mihihi~! I wonder if there's a charm book around-mii...' His eyes fell on an old volume on the floor. "How to make your own beastgirl-mii?" A deviously lecherous idea sprouted in the sewage ditch.


	3. Chapter 3 - What did Tiramie do?

Sento Isuzu was having a bad day, since last night she had chills going down her back for some reason, to the extent that even Kanie had questioned if she was ill. 'What is going to happen to me?' The heartsleeve fruit incident was fresh in her mind, along with the embarrassment she felt during that day, she clocked her head on the bus window to banish certain thoughts. The feeling of dread only worsened when the park gates came into sight.

Tiramie had followed the instructions in the book he copied from Sheron's stash to the letter, only needing to catch his prey at this point. On the floor was a series of runes that would be activated with a passcode. "I can't wait to see the result-mii!" His smirk would make a serial killer run for the hills. He caught a hint of brown and got ready.

* * *

Sheron was helping around the park when she and many others jumped at an unexpected explosion in the distance. "What the fuck happened?!" She rushed over to the site, having picked up the telltale signs of an enchantment being cast. 'If someone grabbed one of my tomes, there will be hell to pay!' Gunshots helped her to find the exact place, leading to the sight of a pink mosaic smeared on a wall and two people standing a bit far off. "... I should have locked my room." She sweated bullets at the prospect of punishment.

Sento was pissed off at Tiramie for his actions, not sparing bullets to make him feel how Hell felt like. Kanie was staring at her for some reason along with the green dragon. "What?" Sheron pointed at her head and she patted herself, only to find two furry appendages that didn't belong. She aimed Steinberger at the dragon. "Explain." 'OH SHIT!' The greenie was desperate to not get shot. "I have to check which spell he used first, so wait for a tic." She rushed off.

Kanie caught himself staring at Sento. 'Well, it's not every day that you see someone sprouting animal ears and tail from nowhere.' Then he caught one detail: the tail was making her skirt hike up, so he turned to the wall before she caught him. He also offered his coat to her without turning around, making her realize what made him react like that.

* * *

Sheron was flipping through her books like crazy, trying to find the source used by Tiramie. "Goddamn mongrel! Why didn't you keep your horniness on a leash?!" She went from pile to pile, praying that the dog didn't pick a permanent one. When her eyes fixed on a certain entry, she froze in terror at the probable reaction from Sento. '*&^%$# !' She cowered in a corner, thinking of who she could put as a scapegoat. 'The mongrel's out, should I use the sheep or the rat?' With her mind set, she went to get Moffle.

Sento Isuzu wasn't a happy camper, awaiting the dragon to come with a solution for her current situation as she polished her trusted flintlocks. In the meanwhile, Kanie sagely kept his mouth shut, mentally urging Sheron to hurry up. Then the devil popped up, pushing along an irritated Moffle. "Why did you bring me here-fumo?" She shoved a slip of paper on his hands. "Hm-fumo?" Sheron hightailed from the premises before he began reading, andKanie also sneaked away before the bomb got dropped.

* * *

 **Well... I feel slightly guilty to leave Moffle like that.**

 _ **What did you write on the paper to flee like that?**_

 **Make a guess. It's the cure for what I think is her curse**.

 _ **Oh... you didn't...?**_

 **Yup, let's pray for his soul. Time out, the next chapter is the one that will show the rat's demise.**

 _ **You're cruel!**_

 **Tell me something I don't know. To the readers, I humbly ask for reviews.  
**

* * *

Kanie turned at Sheron as both looked at the impending doom. "Shouldn't we help him?" She had an incredulous expression. "Says the guy hiding with me in the bushes."


End file.
